LET IT BE ME
by rmlawson78
Summary: Sequel to MY ALMOST LOVER...Will Emily & Derek find the love they so desperately keep running from or will the secrets of the past haunt them even more?
1. Chapter 1

_**LET IT BE ME**_

_**CHAPTER 1**_

_**HEY MY CM & DEMILY LOVERS….SORRY THIS HAS TOOK ME A WEEK TO POST BUT I HAVE BEEN REALLY IN TURMOIL WHERE IN HOW I WANTED TO PROCEED WITH THIS STORY LINE! THIS IS THE SECOND SET IN THE SERIES OF MULTI-CHAPTERS SO PLEASE READ ALL THE OTHER STORY LINES, OR THIS I THINK CAN STAND ALONE! I HOPE YOU ENJOY! AS ALWAYS I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR ITS CHARACTERS.**_

Derek had been so full of questions that fateful day back in October 2013; he had waited for her to come home all weekend, when finally he was awoken out of a slumber to hear her voice speaking to someone. He froze laying their thinking had she brought someone home, was she speaking to Sergio, or even on the phone….he had felt as if he was an intruder invading all of her wellbeing now, & that this was the worst idea he had ever been talked into. He managed to wait to what sounded like she was in the kitchen before announcing his presence, but as the fates would have always had their way she came springing into the spare room having only the hall light on. He just watched her speechlessly, he could see even in this dimly lit room that she had been crying with the most angst of faces….he wanted to grab her and pull her into the security of his embrace to hush all her worries away. Although he was very unsure of her reaction to his presence when he came up from behind her to wrap his arms around her waist, pulling her ever so tightly into him, he felt her tensing & gasping for her breath. Derek knew her reflexes where somewhat slack considering she had been out of the field, but she still could pack a punch….he leaned ever so lightly into her ear faintly whispering the words from his heart….."_I need you, I want you, I love you Princess….Let it be me that gives you everything!"_

They stood there in that dimly lit room in silence for some time before either said another word, as she let the tears stream down her face letting him hold her taking in his warmth & letting what he had said thoroughly sink in! Derek was unsure if he should say more, but just held her as her tears slowly but surely seemed to subside into little whimpers, before he decided he needed to turn her to finally face him. _Emily, I never meant for things to get this far or nor did I ever want to hurt you…..I have been a stupid foolish man….only looking out for my own greediness as far as you were concerned! But I truly meant everything I just said to you….I need you to be my world….HELL you are my world! _ She was a little hesitant in her response, not knowing what really to say….except just to cup his face with her hand to wipe away the tears she thought he had been trying to hide….Derek I want to be your world, I want & need you as well, but I cannot play games anymore, I cannot be hurt anymore! Before she could finish Derek leaned in ever so slightly to graze her lips with his ever so gently, he could taste her tears still, & that was a taste he vowed that would break him forever more….he released his tight grip of her to bring both hands to cup her face increasing the touch of their lips, while he pleaded entry to deepen the kiss she gave the most beautiful whimper he had ever heard…..she held his wrist to pull him closer into herself while he fervently explored every aspect of her mouth. He suckled at her lower lip making chastise kisses down towards her neck, moving his grasp to her waist pulling her into his warmth. Emily whispered Derek's name while he relished the taste along her neckline, working his way back to those lush lips to taste her again. He knew he tasted the remnants of a red wine & a cigarette, but regardless he was intoxicated!

Every part of Emily was screaming to pull out of his grasp, but her heart was reverberating through her chest to get closer….God he smelled so heavenly, he tasted like nothing she could possibly imagine, & his touch….well his touch was sending her body into convulsions almost! Dear God if he could do this buy only holding & kissing her….then what the hell could he do during sex! Stop it….Stop it Emily…..OH GOD….this man is going to be the death of me, God I want his touch all over me. She just shuttered even more at all the things that were going through her mind, until she felt him stop, & look into her eyes…..that far away gaze he was giving her now saying come wither…..he was making her a wanton woman….could I possibly ever be able to live again without his touch! I knew he was speaking to me but my mind was trying to grasp this situation, when I finally was somewhat coherent again, he said…._Let it be me….Let it be me! _

_**OK I WASN'T AS HAPPY WITH THIS AS I WANTED TO BE…BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOY SO FAR, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, ALONG WITH IDEAS….THANKS A BUNCH AS ALWAYS! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER 2**_

_**THIS ONE HAD DEFINITELY BEEN TROUBLESOME FOR ME, BUT I THINK WITH YOUR ALL'S HELP AND DETERMINATION I WILL FINISH THIS SAGA PRETTY QUICK & ON TO MORE INTERESTING DEMILY LOVING! SORRY FOR THE DELAY HOPE YOU ENJOY!**_

When my eyes adjusted to my surroundings I realized I was still in my hotel in Paris, still recovering from the haziness of last night's vivid dreams about Morgan! They had seemed so real, so special, so damn wrong….how could I be having these dreams now about a man who just keeps giving me the cold shoulder or just keeps me tormented….I mean hell look at me I ran away for another week just to avoid him! I knew I needed to get up to arise to the day, since my flight would be leaving within a few short hours back to London. My time here in Paris this time had been short lived but a gracious one for the most part, but I knew I had been putting this trip off this whole time, considering I had not been back since I spent my 7 months as a ghost here!

I knew that my visit would lead me right by the embassy to hence where my beautiful little Bella was…..she reminds me such much of myself at that age of course except for those cerulean blue eyes, which stand out even more so than her brother Declan's, due to her raven colored hair and porcelain skin tone of my attributes, along with all of my features. Although I thank heavens that her mannerisms are more like my own, even if I had not been the one raising her! When Bella was born I never thought I could know such love and hate at the same time, I had vowed once upon a time that if I found myself pregnant again that it would be for keeps! For keeps I did manage, but the remainder has been a whole other series of events.

When I came out of the corridor, Vanessa was waiting for me with a huge smile on her face asking me how my trip was & presumed straight into telling me everything that had happened the past week (Emily had been gone an extra week after returning from the US & her meeting with Senate/FBI/Interpol)…..I told her since it was already mid-day on Saturday that everything could wait till Monday morning! Vanessa just stopped mid-sentence, shaking her head to say I guess you knew then that the BAU had left then, the case wrapped up over a week ago! I just said…I see…..one less thing to worry about especially since I am sure there are a stack of new ones, as well as old ones waiting! Vanessa looked at me speciously then started into what seemed like a bunch of rambling, but managed to get out…"so I guess you and Agent Morgan worked things out"…..I really didn't know what to say, because by now I was the one without words…..I somehow managed to speak, to say that Agent Morgan & myself have nothing to speak about! (Why the hell was she asking me about Morgan…..what had been said, but I guess in some ways I guess that Vanessa & Garcia had plenty of time to get close the month that they were here….but too close if you ask me)!

As Vanessa pulled into the valet area of my residence I asked if she wanted to come up for some tea or maybe chat, but she simply stated that she really needed to get back, since Mick was expecting her back soon! I said my thank you while proceeding to get my bags out of the trunk, when she said the most peculiar thing to me….."Sometimes things happen beyond our own realm of understanding and then sometimes we just need to listen as if a person is saying _Let it Be Me!" _I shook my head as if to understand what she had just said, then marched my way to my abode for some peaceful relaxation for the remainder of this weekend…..something hit me strangely while I was in the elevator thinking about what she had just said….in my dream last night & hell for the past month every time I had dreamt of Derek he had said those very same few words "_Let it Be Me"_! I knew I had not told a soul about these dreams nor even used that phrase, oh well I guess I can just chalk it up to coincidence.

I had not managed to get halfway down my hallway of my loft before I stopped in my tracks, that smell, that undeniable smell, it was him, and he had been here, hell he was here. I held my breath for the factor I must still be dreaming! We just stood there looking at each other, almost as if we were frozen in time of some sorts. When I finally managed to take a breath I seemed to force out the words _"Let it Be ME"!_

_**WELL LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND WHAT YOU THINK HE SAID! I KNOW I DID NOT REALLY TOUCH TOO MUCH ON THE SUBJECT OF BELLA, BUT THAT WILL BE DISCUSSED AT A LATER TIME! EVERYTHING THING HAS ITS PLACE AND NEED IN THE STORY! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER 3**_

I could not breath, I could not think, and I most certainly could not have seen myself thrown up against this wall when I proceeding into my entry way! All I can say is this man is completely intoxicating….hell with that he is the devil himself sent here to send me into oblivion! I had not much more gotten that whisper out of my mouth before he went after me like I was prey and he was the lion after his kill….his heat radiated from him like a white hot inferno making me boil from the inside out. His lips…."Oh God" those lips so soft, running feverishly across my own lips taking control of me as if they had always belonged there. In truth that is where I have always wanted them to be…as he found his way down my neckline, nipping and cherishing each well placed kiss, his hands seemed to have death grips upon my waist, I do believe this was the only time I have ever enjoyed being held so tightly! I had managed to gasp a few quick breaths in before I let his name softly release from my swollen lips, when his hands had gripped each side of my skirt hiking it up my thighs, feeling his hands graze my flesh sending tantalizing fever all the way through to my very loins. Each hand cupped my ass cheeks bringing me closer to him, making me instantly feel the hardness of his well-defined form. Before I knew it he had already lifted me up as I wrapped myself around him as to never let go, he forced me back into the wall, holding me with one arm while the other grazed my outer thigh working its way up to my waist, to finally cup my breast, it caught my breath even more making him transcend those feverish lips back to my own with even more force than before while he sought out every aspect with his tongue!

When or how we had managed to make it to my bed I have no clue, it was as if all of this by some chance was such a dream, none unlike I had before & by God if this was a dream I hoped it never ended! His weight was heavy upon me but I did not care I wanted it…I craved it, he had worked the buttons of my blouse like a mad man with his hands seeking my flesh like a wildfire, his lips nipping at my breast making them arise to attention from his exposure. I knew he had seen that un-perfect aspect of my left breast before but this time unlike before instead of disgust he seemed to only trace it ever so slightly with his finger before giving me a glance with those lust filled caramel eyes bringing his lips to mine once again then nipped his way to my ear faintly saying "_this mark has never made you his, & I could never mark you, but if you Let it Be Me I want you as mine for Always" …._and once again I could not think….nor breath…..I managed to cup both sides of his face bringing his attention to me, with everything I had in me to say those words I have wanted to say, for what seems like a lifetime I said "I Love You Derek Morgan now and forever"….! (Had I just told him I loved him….Holy Shit, this is really happening….) Of course he flashed me a smile only he could give, returning the exact same words to me only with an added you have made me the happiest man alive woman…..do you know how long I have waited for those words to come from you, I gave a slight laugh saying the feeling is mutual!

As if those words of sentiment were given an extra boost we feverishly had worked at bringing ourselves into a fully unclothed state writhing in an entangled mess upon the sea of my bed he relished every aspect of my body & I his! As he had done before he once again kissed my clover leaf pattern once more working his way down to my eagerness, making the fire in me grow increasingly knowing where he was going and in my anticipation of what he was doing as he slightly grazed his hand over my already glistening center, only before I could even shudder to think about it did I feel those plush lips suckling at my anatomy in a way that I can only describe as a necessary evil, but a wonderful kind of evil! He had already ran his massive hand up my side gently grazing fire across my torso then to my breasts, while in utter anticipation of all of my senses in overload it had sent me into immediate pleasure as he entered his fingers slowly only to speed the rhythm up as I rolled my hips into him. His tongue and mouth worked feverishly at my core lapping up every single aspect of my being, it seemed with every single moan or gasp I whimpered would make him bring out another feeling of absolute pleasure within me. God had I never felt so utterly at a loss of control and I loved it…I craved it….I needed more….as I rolled on the sea of the orgasm I was achieving he slowed his ministrations to let me come off my high, I knew I needed to show him exactly how he had made me feel, but Oh God I couldn't even move if he could do this to me in just this simple way what would his other appendage do to my aching lust filled body!

One thing I was sure of was that Derek Morgan could please a woman regardless of what anyone said….as he slid his massive girth into my wanton loins I thought I was going to levitate off the firmness below me. The only way I can describe it was as if I had been opened up from the inside and every worry, care, thought, pain, and God shall I say lover before him was completely washed away by just this simple move he had made into me, touching me, caressing me, heaven forbid absolutely making love to me. As I bit down on his shoulder from the ecstasy he was displaying upon my very being, hushing the screams of pleasure he had been bestowing on my sex torn body he whispered for me to tell him again & again that I loved him…..but all my energy and all my effort could only say his name barely from the titillating feel going through my ever loving mind from so much intoxication…..if this was what I had been missing out on all of these years, then heavens to be I was never going to leave this space and neither was he, I could die right here at this very moment from utter pleasure and have known what heaven on earth was!

The way his absolutely well sculpted body transformed mine into a lust-filled mess dripping off of every reaction he performed made me realize that my decision just over a week ago was now going to be the death of me! As he grabbed the back of my thigh heaving it higher up so as to entering even deeper into my very soul it seemed I started descending into my….. Hell….. I do not even no how many orgasm's, knowing I could not take another & that he was trying to hold out for my mercy, I whisper to him to cum with me, that I needed to feel his release as well! As to have taken heed to my words he slowed his pace grunting ever so slightly then saying my name as his eyes seemed to glaze over, his breath became so shallow, & I could see him losing his battle with his desires, only sending myself into a greater role of satisfaction from what seemed like total bliss….we swayed our bodies as one riding out those last few shuttering feelings of our orgasms only to collapse into each other, I could once again feel his whole weight along with his heavy sighs to regain some control. I relished the feeling in holding him like this, and I could tell he was doing the same as well, I hesitantly spoke saying I love you, while wrapping my arms even more tightly around his neck and back. He in return flipping me over on-top of him while never parting from me said "Emily Prentiss you are one hell of a woman and I love you more than you could possibly ever imagine"!

_**OK LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK SORRY TO NOT BE SO INDULGENT, BUT I KNEW I HAD TO GET THIS OUT BEFORE SOME OF YOU KILLED ME! LOL….ENJOY & LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS….MORE TO COME MY LOVELY'S**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER 4**_

It was all I could do this morning to pull myself out of his arms to start my Monday morning I really do not even know how I am able to walk upright considering….well hell considering I believe every possible space in my loft had been christened by us, even my walk-in closet this morning! God, I have never been so happy truthfully in my whole life, well except when Bella was born but that was a different kind of happiness!

There was not much I was sure of right now except for the factor of what the hell was I going to do when we went back home in two days, but what I was sure even though this was new I could definitely kick myself for not saying yes to one of those positions. Maybe I could persuade Senator Cramer into letting me change my opinion or maybe he really knew more than I knew myself, but in all truth I could only stay with INTERPOL since I could not be with Derek and be his boss as well!

My every intentions of getting out of here early especially on a Monday came to a screeching halt when Easter arrived late in the evening as I was trying to get my things together, I guess I couldn't say I was not surprised but after all when did anything that man did surprise me! Why "Hello Emily"…I entrust you enjoyed your time off on this little sabbatical you have taken this past week? If there was one thing I could not stand was a person trying to pry or hint at something they know nothing about, but unfortunately I knew exactly what he was getting at. I cannot say he had surprised me by throwing the whole D.C. matter in my face and if that was not enough he needed to make sure for certain that he knew I had been to see Bella. If anything was for certain it was that these few people who I had not taken great ease to have let things be held over my head would probably be the death of me!

I really wanted to strangle Easter but that would do me no good….he simply told me by declining these offer's that had been given to me I nulled and voided my protection of everything involving my cover-up about government documents & Bella during my CIA/INTERPOL undercover sting. I was really quite unsure what to think or say, I mean hell I would be facing international treason along with endangering my daughter as well. I needed to figure out how to fix this and fix it fast before things came to a completely twisted downfall and my ultimate undoing….I asked him what I needed to do and if there was any hope of changing some things that had transpired in the past week? Of course he just looked at me in that dubious evil smirk he tends to give when his master plan is something greater that is definitely going to either harm me or turn my life into even more turmoil! I told you Easter my going undercover days where over with, that is one thing I told you I would not be doing again if I came back…..of course he recanted that it is more like a keeping tabs issue than an undercover operation! For me that was too many words I did not like in one phrase!

(Easter knew that I definitely would be in a compromising position considering that my face was definitely well known in the states as well as in most of the European area, but I assumed when given the facts that what little time I had spent in Greece was only as a child for vacations would of not make any difference. Oh how wrong was I…..my how time can change ones subtle tune!)

_**THREE MONTHS LATER…..**_

If anything the past month & a half being spent in Paros, Greece has actually been to put it mildly kind of mind-numbing, unlike the first month I spent in Rethymno, Greece where I did nothing but be entertained by high aristocrats to get my foot in the door to exceed this lovely little operation of money laundering & racketeering! I admit I enjoy living the life of luxury as long as it did not involve me being in danger, but this was anything but simple. Most of the men & women I had been entertaining where of old money, but where on in years leaving the grunt of the dirty work to their off-spring who were not much younger than myself! Thankful for my attributes given to me by I assume could be called fates, only superseded in blessing me with simple ease, along with my many talents of well hell I will flaunt my gentle flow of an European accent, my vast knowledge of worldly matters, and of course every convenience the European government was putting in my hands!

All I simply had to do was look the part, talk the part and flirt with any and every one, the rest was up to Easter! Which was really starting to take a toll on me, I had not had to work in such close proximity with him in years & now I could see why so…..I do not know how but some way he has become even worse! He seems to forget that we are only pretending and that he has no right to touch, handle, and of course force himself upon me whenever he desires, all in the name of this damned bargain I have let myself be part of to save my own ass…..I know I should be thankful, but so help me to God if he tries to stick his tongue down my throat one more time I am going to cut it off!

(All I could seem to think about was that weekend I spent in Derek's arms how absolutely mind tingling it had all been, but then it leads me to that phone call I had to make only days before we left for this whole mess…..Derek had only been home for less than 36 hours & I had to tell him that I would not be calling or contacting him, nor could he do the same for me….I really did not want to tell him the reason why or who I was going to be with, considering our past! I knew I could not lie to him, nor did I want to….knowing he would be totally bemused by the factor of me going undercover again, which was something he knew I had vowed to never do again! All he could say was he was disappointed and that he did not understand why I kept putting all of these facades between him and I, but that I was a grown ass woman who was going to do whatever I desired regardless of how it would affect us both….God if I could only tell him that this either way would affect us both, as well as a lot of other people, but this was not the place nor the time. I knew that when this was all said and done that if there was still an possible us that I needed to finally come clean and tell him everything, but for now this information would have to be put back under lock and key for another turn of events! Little did I know that Derek had left a part of him inside of me which would become part of my undoing?)

_**WELL I KNOW THIS WAS BASICALLY A FILLER CHAPTER SO I COULD SPEEDUP TIME AND GET TO SOME MORE GOOD PARTS….! PLEASE **__R&R_


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHAPTER 5**_

I awoke with the worst headache, while trying to adjust my eyes to my surroundings I could tell it was still dark outside through the little slit that was open in the drapes I started to realize I was not in my room at the villa we had been staying at. I tried to move but something or shall I say someone had death grips wrapped around my waist, I tried not to panic as I slowly turned my head to look at the mysterious body that laid behind me, only to realize I had no clue who this man was nor how I had gotten here. I tried to ease my way out from under this man's grips but he only pulled me back closer saying with a slight husky voice you are not going anywhere my "little princess"….my attention was totally at alert now, only one man was ever to call me princess and it sure as hell was not this man!

I was trying to think rationally to how I had come to this place….Easter and I had been out in the market place meeting with some potential clients, when I remember us meeting them, eating, then we went out on their yacht….I knew I had an uneasy feeling but Easter said this was almost over! We had some drinks, but remembered I had felt ill almost queasy to my stomach, I chalked it up to being out in the sun plus drinking! I assume that would account for the headache as I reached for my head that is when I felt it in my hairline wet caking liquid, I jarred my hand back looking at it please tell me this isn't blood….I reached again at the spot and could feel the slight knot protruding, hence for the headache and not remembering, I was knocked the fuck out, what the hell….Damn him to hell I will kill him myself when I get ahold of him…..fucking Easter!

Ok I need to stay rational…. I am assuming we are definitely not on that yacht anymore….I then started to freak even more knowing I am completely nude & can feel that I had definitely been forced to do something without consent, so much for staying rational! (This made me want to think of something more enlightening for the moment which then lead me to that first morning after Derek had made love to me all evening and night, you know when you are in that state of half asleep and half-awake but you cannot seem to open your eyes making you completely groggy to your surroundings? I could feel someone's unclothed form holding me while placing kisses upon my shoulder tracing the line to my neck nipping ever so lightly, their breath was hot upon my skin! I assumed I was still having the wonderful dream I had been basking in for what seemed like hours, until I felt that massive hand graze across my torso up to my breast sending hot fire to my skin causing my eyes to open wide as I felt his hips roll into my backside where I could feel his hardness…..I hear that sensual husky voice say "Good Morning Beautiful" I was totally paralyzed at this sudden realization that I had not been dreaming this…it had actually happened, I immediately turned myself into his arms to meet those warm soft lips which seemed to devour me, all be damned I think he has trying to assault me as much as I was him! I wrapped my leg around him as he slid his between mine right up to my very throbbing heat, with one arm wrapped around my shoulders pulling me in closer while the other guided that man's wonderfully frisky fingers to my ass cheek grabbing it rolling me on top of him…after a couple of mind tingling moments wrapped up with me meshed with him I arose to straddle him feeling his massive girth against my thigh & with the most devilish grin I took it in my hands ever so slightly caressing with each stroke….His eyes had such a mesmerizing look I could not resist. I eased myself down slowly keeping my eyes on him as I gently kissed the tip of him, I could feel him shutter as I took him in my mouth while continuing with rhythm of stroking and tasting every last inch of him, I could not take him in fully but I knew I was enjoying the sight of watching him coming all undone, his breathing had increased, he kept reaching for me but I kept back just enough out of his reach when he had finally given up and just made fist with his hands, I could hear the whimperish moans coming from his mouth as he kept trying to say my name, when he finally managed to get it out telling me if I did not stop he would be no good to me for a little while….I grazed my hand up his thigh, over his hip then inspected every ripple, every crease of muscle I could feel! I found it almost amusing that when he was about to release he always seemed to almost stop breathing….his breaths were so shallow as if he was waiting in anticipation for something unknown, his eyes had already rolled back & his hips had already rolled into me as I concentrated only on helping him finish his release, I could then fill the gush in the back of my throat knowing all I could do was to swallow it, the warm salty taste although not one of the most pleasant things I have ever enjoyed seemed to enlist an animalistic urge in him now it was him watching me as I kissed my way up his magnificent form….) brought back out of my thoughts I could feel this stranger starting to pull my hip back into him as I could feel his hardness even more….I tensed with fear knowing I could not let this happen again, assuming this had already happened once or god only knows! I told him I needed to….."OH HELL"…..before I could get the words out I lost any and everything that was in me all over the side of the bed, the man seemed to jump up cussing a swearing for someone to get the fuck in here and clean this shit up. I had already drawn myself up into a ball when I felt someone yanking me up off of the bed from behind almost dragging me, I needed to scream but I could not open my mouth for the factor I was afraid I would lose it again…when I felt myself being flung through the doorway into another wall, as I opened my eyes to see everything going dark again as my eyes shut!

_**SOME WEEKS LATER…**_

All I could see was darkness, but I could hear was the faintness of a beep it seemed like, I tried moving but everything hurt, damn hurt wasn't even the word description I would call this and this sick feeling is worse than when my ulcer was flared up! I managed to get my eyes to slowly open while being assaulted by the light, it wasn't a bright one almost dim in fact but bright enough….everything was hazy in appearance, but I could see someone was coming towards me saying something but I was completely unaware of who or what they were saying! When I saw his face I started panicking from my own distaste I realized I was in and hospital of some sorts. Easter kept speaking but I seemed to be in some kind of tunnel state…or almost sounding like he was speaking into a bucket! I finally managed to respond but this did not sound like my voice I was all hoarse and raspy, Easter just looked at me with the most worry-some face. What little I managed to finally hear he had told me I had been missing for about 2 weeks, but when our team had managed to finally find me they thought I was dead. (Easter said: At first thought all I could do was see your lifeless body there tied up against the wall on some dirty old makeshift bed you where bloody, dirty and had what looked like a towel wrapped around you as a cover-up, I had never been more sickened and hurt by what I saw looking on that floor. Here I had once again put you into danger and I was for certain death this time….when I reached down to touch you, you were so cold to the touch, I gently shook you and could thankfully see a slight movement of your chest, but you were so out of it I could see the tracks on your thigh were they had injected you with bloody-hell who knows what!) I couldn't believe I was seeing these large crocodile tears falling from this man's eyes as he told me how he found me, so I asked how long have I been in the hospital then….with a slight hesitation he looked away then to the window before turning back to look at me, in a low faint whisper he said 5 WEEKS….! I hiccupped trying to breath in from the shock or maybe it was disbelief, at the time I had lost, I could see there was more he was not telling me, but I was not sure if I was ready to hear it just yet….I could feel the tears coming but was trying to keep myself poised at the same time. Another figure coming into the room caught my attention, except this time I could tell it was a doctor, I glanced over at Easter who I noticed kept whispering to himself, so I said I cannot hear you, he spoke louder simply stating "it is all my fault you are in this predicament…it is all my fault you are going to change your life again…..!

As I listened to this Dr. Luchsinger telling me everything intently and on what I guess he thought terms that would be knowledgeable to myself….(Miss Prentiss, I am Dr. Luchsinger an internist for the hospital here, I have been the lead physician while you have been with us all these weeks trying to make heads or tails of everything that is going on with you, and to treat you accordingly to the unknown & keep in compliance of your past medical history, along with trying to make sure no harm has been done. Miss Prentiss you are a very fortunate that your colleges found you when they did, you where severally dehydrated, you had already lost a lot of blood, & infection was starting to set up in the various wounds we found upon your body, but despite being in such a delicate position that you are in you have surprised us all and made a miraculous turn-around from when you first arrived…..considering we are quite sure that everything you had been injected with was a cocktail form of sedation meds, but all in all you should make a full recovery, however due to the physical/mental state you came to us in along with the infections for now we are not sure of how this is going to effect the remainder of your pregnancy, but considering you are around 18 weeks along & past the 1st trimester I believe with continued care as well as upkeep you and this little one shall be just fine.)

_**PLEASE DO NOT BE MAD AT ME! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT SO FAR….SORRY FOR THE TIME ADVANCEMENT, BUT I AM HOPING TO HAVE THIS SAGA DONE BEFORE THE WEEKEND IS OUT…BUT THEN I MAY HAVE TO TAKE SOME TIME BETWEEN STORIES SINCE I RETURN BACK TO UNIVERSITY ON MONDAY! PLEASE R&R…..**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**CHAPTER 6**_

_**SO YES I KNOW I LEFT THAT IN AN ABRUPT ENDING, BUT HOPEFULLY YOU SHALL FORGIVE ME!**_

I have been starring at this phone for hours willing myself to make the phone call….but I just cannot bring myself to do it this way. So I look down at this already worn piece of paper I keep rubbing my finger over the little image of our soon to be baby boy, God I know Derek would be so happy but here I am 24 weeks, & have known about this now for the past 6 weeks I have yet to have called him or contact him! I so meant to call him after I had woke up and was oriented enough which I kept telling myself that up till about 2 weeks ago when they released me….The therapist says I need to call him, but I also need to deal with these demons that has been inflicted upon me this time to make sure I bring this baby into a healthy environment, although she does not want me to be so stressed, I know she is only doing her job…but really!

I have not heard from Easter since I turned my resignation in 4 weeks ago, I really know there is nothing here for me now, but I do not know where to go….I know he will not want me now after this, even though I know this is totally wrong of me to be hiding this from him. I know when he does find out I have kept this from him as…."WELL"….as…"HELL" as well as everything that has happened….(You know a person can only take so much in life, also a person can only comprehend so much, but the way I have felt for the past several weeks since finding out I was pregnant with his child has made me only want to crawl away into oblivion and never return….this is not how I wanted this to happen….I had vowed I would never love a man this much…..I had vowed I would never have any more children, considering the first time around ended in lifelong heartache, the second one ended in me having another child I could never have, sure I could see, touch, & love her, but she only knew me as a close family friend, & now the third time around well this is definitely not a how I foreseen this…..PREGNANT AND ALONE!)

(Emily is talking to her ever growing belly)…..Baby it has been two days since I found out you were a "little Man"….so I guess I should come up with a better nickname then "Tesoro"…..although you truly are my little treasure! So Tesoro what do you think we should do today, should we watch a movie or should we call your daddy & finally tell him? I knew I need to do so, but could and should where terms I did not want to comprehend, I was enjoying my seclusion a little too well this time around! Do not get me wrong I would love to have YOUR DADDY here and to have him doting on our every whim which I know he would be, but things are totally different now!

The knocking at my door totally startled me I think it even made Tesoro kick even harder I managed to pry myself out of my comfy spot to waddle towards the door, I figured Vanessa must have had her hands full since she said she would be stopping by with some things for me….as I opened the door my heart about stopped, he was here in the flesh….DEREK MORGAN was here!

_**DEREKS (POV)…..**_On the flight over I had the feeling as if I was making a mistake, considering she had not contacted me this whole time….when I had tried 100's of times with no response on her cell, email, Skype, work, mail, and still nothing…so when Vanessa called me four weeks ago to tell me she had finally heard from her but it was only for the factor she had come in to hand in her resignation and gather her belongings! I thought she was coming home to me finally, but as the weeks turned into a month and still nothing I knew I better be finding out what the hell was going on! So here I am standing in front of the door of the woman I love…..when she opened the door the woman standing in front of me definitely was not the woman I had left over six months ago, here before me stood the Emily that left me only a few short years ago to chase down IAN DOYLE to that fateful night. She looked rather tired, but she was also glowing it seemed, as I managed to take in every sight of her from her beautiful chocolate doe eyes, those plush pink lips, her very full bosom, and instead of that petite waistline that I so loved to wrap my arms around….wait what….her petite waistline was no more it…..it…was rounded….beautifully rounded, her fitted purple t-shirt showed a beautiful form I thought I would have never seen on this woman in front of me! When I managed to raise my eyes back to her eyes, I could see the shock in her features….I tried to speak, but all I could get out of my mouth was "WHY" as I stepped through the hallway!

I told him to come in, as I moved out of the way to let him enter he uttered the words "why"….I waited for him to pass me and shut the door following him down the hallway into the opening living area, he turned dropping his bags then reaching for me he pulled me into his massive warmth, I could feel the tension in my body just relinquish as he held me, but I could still feel his hesitation. As soon as he had hugged me he let me go…..saying do you think there is something you need to tell me…I chuckled a little, as if it was not obvious I said….Derek I meant to call you I just couldn't find it in my heart to call you…I didn't want to hurt you Derek, I saw as his expression changed, as he said "please say it is mine…PLEASE EMILY, because so help me if you say it is not I do not think I could take it!"…I told him yes this little Tesoro was most definitely his, he looked at me strangely with the name I gently started rubbing my upper belly, he reached out as if wanting to do the same with his hand, that is when I stepped into his touch placing his hand where this ever active little boy was dancing on my ribcage….I do not believe I could ever imagined the face he would have made but it was one of love and hurt in one…..I placed my hand over his looking into his warm watering caramel eyes & with the best smile I could give I told him this "little treasure was a boy"…..!


	7. Chapter 7

_**FIRST OF ALL I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE FOR THEIR REVIEWS GOOD AND BAD! SORRY I HAVE NOT UPDATED IN A FEW DAYS, THINGS ARE CRAZY IN LIFE WHICH HAS REALLY MADE ME NOT WANT TO WRITE OR HAS ME JUST DEPRESSED ABOUT THINGS! ANYWAYS PLEASE DO NOT GET MAD I HAVE BEEN MULLING THIS OVER ALL WEEKEND ON WHICH DIRECTION THIS WAS GOING TO GO, BUT I HAVE DECIDED SO PLEASE READ AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! OH SOME OF THIS WILL BE REFERRING BACK TO A PAST EVENT!**_

_**CHAPTER 7**_

_**JULY 2013(REMINDERS…)**_

As I had walked in looking at the sprawl of files, agents, and hell bloody mess surrounding me feeling as if I needed to turn right back around from this chaos before I woke up! Although my superior attitude saw differently, my agents as well as FBI where fighting some men I had no clue who or where they had come from. As a blue like blur passed by me I knew I needed to get to my office set my things down and then come and assess this situation to make sure it stopped abruptly! As I had hurried through the line of desk trying to stay out of the way of the agents trying to keep things at bay, I was almost to the corridor that led to my office when I heard it, those distinctive sounds of a bullet being fired! Usually at that sound I would have taken cover before turning around to see where or who had been the cause of the assaulting sound, but today of all days was different! As I turned to my right all I could feel was a piercing pain into my chest, I made a few more steps forward only to feel another hot fire rip through my upper torso, Oh God make this stop I thought…make this pressure go away. As I looked down my blouse was soaked with a warm red blood, I reach my hands to my chest and torso only to extend them again in front of me to see them covered in blood. I looked up again seeing Hotch in front of me saying something, then Rossi grabbing me as I felt myself collapsing to the ground my eyes flickered again and JJ was on the phone then it all went dark, nothing! As my eyes flickered again there where people dressed in blue-green scrubs with mask on them I wanted to move but I could not, all I could feel was pain, but a numbing pain then nothing again!

_**FEBRUARY 2014(PRESENT DAY….)**_

_My Dearest Cara Mia,_

_It had been over 2 months since I had been to see you this morning, you lay their like a porcelain angel dreaming! These visits are getting harder & harder for me, because I know that you should have already awoken up but apparently the world you are in now is better than this living one! The doctors seem to think your brain is preventing you from returning to us, since your last EEG clearly stated that your mind is staying in a deep REM mode without alleviation. So I can only assume in this state you are completely happy! _

_I saw were Garcia had been here with all the cheery new blankets and pictures of all of us at Christmas & New Years, God we missed you…we were a sorry bunch! _

_Hotch finally proposed to Beth over New Years, but I guess Garcia would have told you that already! Reid, well he is Reid….he is getting by, this time he isn't as lost but he is still wondering aimlessly knowing that all his statistics are not going to make you wake up. JJ & Will are trying for another baby, which really has surprised me, considering everything we have been through, but I guess they need a little happiness again for once…As I chuckle at that thought, every time she brings Henry to see you he calls you his "Snow-Angel" instead of his "Emmy"….which is actually quite fitting, considering you have come back from the dead and once again …well once again we are waiting for you to come back from somewhere! As for myself I am still trying to ease my tired & angry heart over losing Erin….yes there I said it, even though I know I denied it for so long, but I guess you are no stranger to secret loves are you!_

_So I guess that brings me to him, doesn't it? Well to be honest I do not know if he will recover back from this, this time! Last time he had a purpose….a purpose to take avenge for your death, but this time….well this time he was right their & he felt like he did when he found you last time….he was too late! We have all tried to help & tried to make him believe differently, but he wants no part of it! _

_I wish I could make you wake up to end this crazy nightmare we all keep dancing around in ….he needs you and well hell we all need you! We wanted you back home with us but this is not the way! When your mother had you moved here before your birthday last October, we had planned on a visit, praying it would be what you needed to come back. However I guess you just were not ready, nor I guess even now you are not ready to come back to us!_

_ With all my LOVE_

_ Sincerely Rossi_

_P.S. We all love you, each in our own unique ways, so do not forget amongst us all we are only human, & Angels surround us all….which only means of us all you must be the ANGEL!_

You know how sometimes you feel like you are meant to be in one place but you are actually in another….well maybe a sort of Déjà vu takes over! Every once in a while I could feel or hear something from somewhere outside of the realm of my conscience being, somewhere beyond what had seemed this nightmare I was living in these past months. As I tried to open my eyes all I could feel was stiffness, as if I had been stuck somewhere completely out of the ordinary then thrown back into this state of relaxation! I know it doesn't make since, but hell neither does what has been happening since I was shot!….Wait! What? I was shot?….I was shot and I remember, what do I remember? Everything around me is dark, not a cold dark, just dark! I feel something tight around my arm; it keeps squeezing getting tighter by the second. I manage to try and flick my eyes around but everything is blurry and unfamiliar, I hear someone start to yell for a doctor to get in here! I must still be in the hospital, I blink my eyes several more times trying to make things come into focus, but it is not helping the light is just making flashing insults to me as some man keeps flashing his light into my eyes, I try swatting at the offending object but nothing is happening. He keeps saying my name wanting me to respond, but I cannot get my mouth to move! I can feel the warm tears starting to run down the sides of my face knowing something is wrong….terribly wrong!

_**I KNOW A LITTLE CONFUSING! SO I WANTED THIS STORY TO GO IN A DIFFERENT DIRECTION SO I DECIDED TO CHANGE IT UP….DO YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD MAKE IT THAT EASY OR THAT STUPID AS THE LAST FEW CHAPTERS HAD GOTTEN! SO PLEASE R&R!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**CHAPTER 8**_

What had seemed like hours' was really only a few a very short minutes in time since I had awoken to finding out my life had taken some very life altering turns. When I had started waking up I could not fathom for the life of me why all the medical staff had freaked out, but soon realizing I was not in a hospital but in a rehab/nursing home made me even more aware that I must be worse off than I thought. Adding to that concern that they needed to wait till an executor of my estate was present before they could tell me anything….what the hell was I five years old and needing my hand held to tell me that apparently my life had ceased ultimately for what must have been longer than I thought, to only then be told I was back in Bethesda!

Doctor Reynolds informed me that my mother was my executor and would not be able to get here until late tomorrow afternoon due to being out of the country, no surprise there, but had faxed signed release forms to inform me of what was medically necessary to know. Oh boy now I am a big girl aren't I…the Doctor proceeded to tell me that due to the enormous blood lose along with when the bullet that had hit my thoracic cavity had actually partially severed my jugular on my left side causing a major decrease in blood flow to my brain in return which deprived it of enough oxygen, resulting in me basically bleeding out from the inside while shutting down all my major organ systems. In return they would not be absolutely sure of the repercussions until they ran some tests and only time would tell.

I laid there thinking to myself how could this get any worse, but then again let's think about who we were talking about! I was trying to piece everything together all evening from what was real and what was just a dream, Lord it was all just a dream. That meant I could fix everything, I could start everything new, I could have my family back again, I could be with Derek, & wait he may not want me! How much had I dreamt? How much was real? A young attendant interrupted my train of thought to inform me that someone was her to visit me & wanted to know if I was up to it! I nodded slightly kind of leery of whom it might be, but as I saw that blonde wavy hair coming my way with his little adorable smile, followed by JJ my mood was instantly lightened!

"Mommy, look Emmy's not a snow-angel anymore…she's awake"…"Yes sweetie, she knew you were coming to see her today and wanted to surprise you"! I tried my best to sit up as much as I could possibly as Henry climbed up on the bed next to me telling me about the book he brought to read me today, in which I am assuming this was his usual routine on these visits these past months! He nestled up to me leaning against me opening his little book asking me if I was ready for my story….I smiled warmly at his jester that completely brought a wave of peace over me. As Henry proceeded with his story I glanced back and forth at him to JJ, the turmoil that was showing in her face as she tried to hide something, but what I was not quite sure. When Henry had finished the story she asked him if he wanted to go play in the playroom for a little while so she could visit with me before they had to go, he eagerly came and gave me a hug once again followed with a soft little peck on the cheek telling me how happy he was I was his Emmy again and not just a snow-angel along with an I love you! I watched as JJ lead him out only returning a few short moments later, coming to me with her arms stretched out wide embracing me as I could hear a muffled cry while she hugged me even tighter. As much as I knew I should be affected by this sentiment, I simply said everything is alright and that I loved her! At this she seemed to whimper even more, as I started to ask her why she was so teary eyed she pulled away from me to say how sorry she was. I asked her what she had to be sorry for but I could see the shadows reflecting in her red stained blue orbs as if it was clear as day, either she had been the shooter or she was the cause of the shooting! As I tried to quite her down to tell me her reason for breaking down she just continues to look at me with those empty tear stained eyes, finally mumbling out the words I knew where coming. "_Emily I am so sorry, I tried to stop him before he could get to the gun, but…but he had already thrown me up against the desk knocking the wind out of me when he grabbed my gun as well….I…I….managed to grab his arm to stray the bullet from myself…..(she sighed sucking up another round of sobs)….I knew I should have maneuvered myself differently as I grabbed for his arm but he started firing rounds off in the air, I thought they were shooting stray & not at someone….I was wrong….so wrong….as I saw him being tackled to the ground I went with him, I started to get away trying to get up, but…but that's when I saw your blood stained hands….you were in total shock…I yelled at Hotch to go to you, as I crawled my way towards you reaching for my cell in my pocket to call 911….Rossi grabbed you as you collapsed to the ground, by the time I had gotten to you….you were already losing conscienceness!" _ I just looked at this fragile creature in front of me that seemed to be blaming herself for all of this, I finally managed to say that none of this was her fault it was just a matter of circumstances that no one had any control over. Of course she wanted to argue with me….but I finally just laid back from pure exhaustion laid my hand on her hand that was beside me as I closed my eyes to muster up the words to say "JJ you have always done what was best for me and have protected me even when it nearly destroyed you, so as far as this goes it is water under the bridge & what I really need is you to do is to suck it up, be here for me now & always!" Simply because I love you like a sister, a best friend, & family!

It was not long afterwards the nurse came back in saying that visiting hours where over and that I needed to rest, we managed to say our goodbyes, JJ told me she would be back by in a day or two, but would be checking in to make sure what was going on in the meantime.

_**THREE WEEKS LATER….**_

(After numerous testing, the start of rehab, & tons of visits from Garcia, Rossi, JJ, Henry & my mother I was finally getting released. But where is home when you really do not have one to go to!)

My mother had been very adamant about me coming to stay with her, but after countless bickering back and forth she finally agreed to let me have my way, while she managed to find me a condo back in Georgetown, only allowing my mother to hire someone to come and check in on me once a day considering I was still not allowed to drive or allowed any physical activities. Luckily when my mother had me moved back to the states she had also made sure my belongs where also packed, brought, and stored as well. So as I walked in I was surrounded by my own things as well as some new things I knew definitely had Penelope Garcia written all over them….lol, beautiful bouquet of flowers in every room as well as a covered tray on the counter full of my favorite pastries from the Spicery shop down the road!

I finally managed to get my mother out the door, after going through the whole floor plan to see where everything was along with once again going over what I needed to do or who to call if anything was wrong with myself or just simply needed something. I walked back through the massive foyer to find the comfort of my massive couch which always seemed to swallow me whole, as if it were protecting me from invaders when I heard the most muffled knock at the door. Good Lord….what did you forget mother…I said as I opened the door to find only the appearance of a very different Derek Morgan than I had ever seen! This shallow appearance of a man looking back at me was not my friend I had known before, but he seemed only to be a shell of a man from my past! As I invited him in, he reached for me but I stepped back….I stepped back in hesitance, almost as if I was scared of him, almost as if I knew our last words were in hate (all the while in my head or in my dreams our last words were of me telling him I was carrying his little boy….but it was a dream….wasn't it? Yes…yes it was a dream were he in this reality had no clue of how I felt nor I knew how he felt….I mean I know we care but to what extent?) He just looked at me in disbelief as I backed away from him motioning for him to come in, but not near me. I shut the door but as I turned around he was waiting for me, I felt his arms around me tight….I tensed at his touch keeping my arms at my sides completely unable to move, what was wrong with me why was I acting this way? Why? Why? Why could I not respond to his touch, what the hell was wrong with me? He let me go apologizing for intruding he asked if I wanted him to go….All I could do was just stare at him in confusion. (My life for the past 7 plus months had been all about him and our way of finding each other….& now knowing it was all a dream where do I go from here? What do I do? What do I say?) I finally said no I do not want you to go, I want you to stay he asked me once again are you sure. I stepped forward to embrace him but was met with him pulling me by my waist into him, as I buried my face into his chest reaching around to clasp my arms around his neck….God he smelled so good! I managed to pull away slightly to look at him seeing we both had tears in our eyes not saying a word our lips met as one, while he moved his trembling hand from my waist to embrace my cheek I leaned into him more while I a released a slight whimper into his mouth he pulled me tighter into him as we seemed to explore the velvety smoothness of each other's tongues & mouths!

_**OK THIS WAS A REALLY HARD CHAPTER FOR ME TO COME UP WITH….I PULLED THIS ONE OUT OF THE AIR LITERALLY! SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT! MORE DEMILY ON THE WAY!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**CHAPTER 9**_

As I was looking in the mirror at my own reflection, I wondered really who this woman was staring back at me! Was she a complete stranger? Was she a washed up ex-FBI/CIA Agent? Was she this middle-aged woman with nothing to show for in her life? A thought of what was really burning at her was maybe I am the woman who told the only man who has ever truly loved me to leave her alone!

It had been 3 days, 10 hours, 6 minutes & 9 seconds since she asked him to leave and not come back after the kiss they had shared her 1st day she had come home. Everything had been so overwhelming since she had awoken until now as she stared at every little crease and flaw that she seemed to see in the mirror. I stepped away retreating back into my bedroom to find comfort back into the plush oversized chase that sat near my bed, to once again look at the letters that Rossi had written me over the months while I was in my coma. His words flowed so haphazardly from the pages about what was going on in the world around me and what I seemed to be missing. These letters have opened that wound even farther into my very being as anything I think ever has, not even my whole Doyle saga could even compare. Reading each line of every letter so carefully about each of my friends intimately he had written all accept but one had he written about. Derek had been omitted from his words except for the occasional withdrawnness he had shown at work, other than that Derek's thoughts where at a total loss for me. Until today when a currier dropped off this leather bounded journal with the initials D.M. embossed on the lower right corner, the worn pages that had been splashed with remnants of his tears along with a few pages torn out wadded up but then had been carefully taped back together and stuffed along various places in the bindings.

I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew I was being lifted up from where I was & I knew those arms all so well along with that scent. Only one man could make me succumb to his very essence…none other than DEREK MORGAN! I pretended as though I was still in a slumber although my heart had started to beat out of my chest or so it seemed. As he laid me down on the duvet he leaned in close barely inches away from my face, I could feel his grin before he placed a chaste kiss upon my lips. I couldn't help but respond as I pulled him down on me he chuckled saying I knew you couldn't resist me my sleeping beauty!

I gasped slightly as his tongue begged for more entry into my already breathless being, as he deepened his kiss I started unbuttoning his shirt I needed to feel his skin….I needed to feel him….I needed to place my hand over his beating heart, fuck the buttons as I tore at his short. He stopped kissing me to look me in the eyes as he grabbed both my wrist placing them above my head holding them with one hand & with the other cupping my face to only say we have forever to rush, but tonight there is no rush, only two souls finding each other in this sea of darkness!

I guess I should of not been surprised by the magic this man held in his hands or his sinful mouth, but as he placed feather light chaste kisses along my hips as one hand taunted my left breast and the other was gently adding pressure to my swollen clit. He was slowing setting me on fire, to only make that slow burning feeling turn into a right out blaze when those soft plush lips of his kissed me along my creases that had become excitingly wet from my intoxication of him. While slowing moving his hand from my engorged clit, his devilish tongue took its place while slightly nibbling as well, that's when before I could even control myself the first shockwave of my orgasm hit me. Oh lord this man was going to make me come undone before he even penetrated me, he must definitely be the devil himself or a gift from GOD! Before I could come down from my high he slowly placed one finger ever so slightly into my hot wet core, before placing the second one I watched as we pulled out his fingers only to place them in his mouth making a pleasing noise, that's when he spread my folds back to lap up my remaining juices…..I cannot say I was not turned on if anything something primal or almost feral took heed in my body I wanted nothing more than to have him in me ….I needed to taste him…..I needed to feel him inside of me…..I needed to have him use all of me up and leave nothing behind. I guess he had notice this in my low growl that came from my throat that he needed to be prepared before I pounced like a lioness does her prey….because that was exactly what he was about to become.

As I sat straddling him thrusting into him with my hands grasping his bare chest firmly with my head thrown back in ecstasy I did not realize his words until I heard him saying my name…..it was my name Derek Morgan was calling out, but not in the manner of "Fuck me Emily" or "Faster Emily"…the words he said were from a man lost in the sea of passion with the woman he loved….if he had not said it once he said it "Oh God…..I do not know how many times"….his simple words coursed pleasure through me more than anything could possibly …those simple words of "I love you Emily, never let me go"…it was almost as if he was speaking in tongues….that's when I totally was lost in my train of thought & he pulled me to him wrapping his arms around me to flip me onto my back never breaking our union as one, while I wrapped my body around him he plunged deeper into me with every thrust becoming erratic and frenzied. I could not see clearly I felt myself tightening around his member again for what seemed like the 100th time, as I was coming undone once again he let out a slow deep growl while his body went rigid he spilled his very being and seed into me….! We laid there in a hot heated mess intertwined breathlessly while neither of us wanted to let go of this moment!

A few hours later as we still laid there in the darkness I could feel his soft warm breaths upon my neck as he held me closely spooned while our naked bodies craved the warmth of each other, I knew he was not quite asleep and my mind was reeling with thousands of questions, but before I could say anything he said I love you and I plan on never letting you go…..! I turned my head slightly to face him more to look into his still glazed eyes that shown in the moonlight and said in return I love you, with little hesitation I turned even more placing my hand on his heart gave him a light kiss upon his lips. When I parted from his lips I simply said thank you for "Letting it be Me!"

_**THE END**_


End file.
